Adventures in Platypus Sitting
by AnimationNut
Summary: Baljeet and Buford are pet-sitting Perry when the robots attack. They get kidnapped instead of Perry, and now Perry must help rescue them and find out who is trying to eliminate him before it's too late.
1. The Attack

**So...yeah xD **

**I'm not expecting this to be a long story, but who knows. I'm sorry if Baljeet or Buford are OOC. I don't write them often. I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Reviews are great, but please, no flames.**

**The Attack**

Phineas pressed both hands against his suitcase, dark blue eyes narrowed in concentration. But no matter how hard he shoved or grunted, the lid would not close. Ferb glanced up from his own packing to watch as his stepbrother climbed onto his raft bed. Phineas body-slammed the suitcase, but it only resulted in a bruised elbow. _"Ow..."_

Ferb wandered over and pushed up the lid of the suitcase. There were more tools and sketchpads than there were clothes. "A blowtorch?" Ferb asked in amusement, glancing up at Phineas.

The redhead grinned as he rubbed his sore elbow. "Yeah! What if we get struck by inspiration and don't have the proper tools?"

"I'm sure they have blowtorches in Paris." Ferb said with a grin.

"Well, I like my blowtorch." Phineas muttered. "Now help me get this lid closed!"

With the weight of two bodies, the lid finally closed. Phineas reached out and pulled the zipper all the way around. The suitcase looked like it would burst at any moment, but it was secure for now. The two boys dragged their suitcases out of their rooms and down the hall. Candace was already sitting outside in the early morning sunlight, her large pink suitcases by her white-sandaled feet. "It's about time!" She muttered. Although she was excited to go to Paris for their family vacation, she was still rather cranky that they had to get up so early.

"Phineas was having trouble pick which outfits to take with him," Ferb deadpanned. Phineas punched his shoulder and Candace rolled her eyes.

"I can't _wait _to go to Paris." She sighed dreamily. Although she had already been there once before, the visit had been too brief to really enjoy the beauty of Paris. She knew she would spend the majority the trip dreaming about Jeremy and how romantic it would be if he could come with them.

"Well, kids, are we all ready to go?" Lawrence asked cheerfully as he helped his wife shove the assorted suitcases into the trunk.

"You bet, Dad!" Phineas smiled.

"Candace, are you sure you need _two _suitcases?" Linda asked as she tried to fit Candace's last remaining suitcase into the car. When Candace opened her mouth to protest, Linda quickly decided that the whining that was sure to come was not worth it. "Never mind."

The trunk slammed shut and Lawrence clapped his hands. "Lights off?"

Phineas quickly scanned the windows. The house was dark. "Lights off!"

"Oven and electrical appliances unplugged?"

Linda nodded her head. "Yes, dear."

"Garage door shut?"

Ferb flashed a thumbs up.

"Doors locked?"

Candace sighed impatiently. "Yes, yes! Can we go now? We're gonna miss out flight!"

"Wait!" Phineas cried. "We need to wait for-"

"Good morning, Flynn-Fletcher family!"

Baljeet came up the driveway, looking rather upbeat considering it was almost six in the morning. Linda smiled warmly at him. "Good morning, Baljeet. I want to thank you for looking after Perry for the week while we're off on our vacation. It's too bad that the hotel doesn't accept pets..."

"And Perry doesn't like kennels," Phineas added. He picked up a bag of platypus supplies that he had prepared for Baljeet and handed it to him.

"Are you sure he will be all right staying with me for such a long time?" Baljeet questioned.

"Oh, sure! I'm sorry Isabella can't help you watch him, but she had her Fireside camping trip."

"I am sure he will be no trouble at all." Baljeet glanced around the dew-covered lawn. "Where is the little guy?"

As if on cue, Perry waddled out of his little platypus door and chattered. Phineas bent down and hugged him tightly. "Aw, we're gonna miss you, buddy. But don't worry, we'll be back before you know it, and I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with Baljeet!"

Candace scratched his back. "See you later, you little meat brick."

Perry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and chattered, rubbing his head against her hand. Ferb hugged him before handing him to Baljeet.

"Do not worry. I will not take my eyes off of him!" Baljeet promised.

"I know you'll take good care of him. We trust you, Baljeet."

"Have fun, Perry. Be good for Baljeet, you hear?" Lawrence patted Perry on the head before getting into the car. Phineas and Ferb waved at the duo standing at the end of their driveway. Baljeet made Perry wave back until the car was out of sight.

"We will have lots of fun, Perry!" Baljeet said cheerfully as he slung the bag over his shoulder and cradled Perry in his arms.

Perry managed not to sigh. He liked Baljeet well enough, he supposed, even if he was a bit of wet blanket at times. He was already missing his owners, and he already knew it was going to be a problem sneaking off to go on his missions. Baljeet had watched him once before, and he really did mean it when he said he wouldn't take his eyes off of him.

"I am back, Mother!" Baljeet called as he nudged open his front door.

"Hello, Baljeet." His mother greeted as she shrugged on her coat. "I'm off to work. Be good today and don't forget to do the recycling for me."

Baljeet made a noise of confirmation and jogged up the wooden stairs. He entered his bedroom, which was almost impossibly neat. The posters on his wall (science diagrams and math equations) were perfectly hung and evenly spaced apart. His bed was neatly made and Perry was sure there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere.

A bunch of old blankets were in the corner of the room, arranged to look like a small pet bed. Surrounding the small bed were newspapers. Baljeet set Perry down in his make-shift living quarter and opened up the bag Phineas had given him.

"Let us see...here are your food bowls, Perry." Baljeet placed the glass pet dishes in front of the blankets. "I suppose you are hungry, so here is your breakfast!"

He dug out a container of platypus food and dumped it into one of the bowls. Perry, who was kind of hungry, ate it gratefully. Baljeet sprawled out on his carpeted floor and watched him intently. Perry tried to ignore the genius, but the staring was getting unnerving.

The door to Baljeet's room slammed open, and instinct nearly took over the agent platypus. Baljeet yelped and scrambled up.

The hulky form of Buford stepped through the doorway. "You scream like a girl, Jeet."

The Indian pre-teen placed a hand over his pounding heart. "Buford! You scared me. What are you doing here?"

Buford shrugged. "Everyone else is gone, and I was bored, so I thought I could see how far up the flagpole you'll go."

Baljeet hastily stepped back from his frenemy. "As appealing as that sounds, I am afraid that I am busy watching Perry for Phineas and Ferb."

"The ducky thing will be fine for a few hours alone," Buford said dismissively.

Perry chattered in irritation. Baljeet crossed his arms and frowned. "Buford, Perry is a _platypus._"

Ignoring his nerd, Buford grabbed Baljeet by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of his pristine bedroom. Baljeet yelped as he was pulled ungracefully down the hallway and down the stairs. Perry waited until his pained shouts disappeared before checking his watch. Surprisingly, Major Monogram had not called him in for his daily mission. Taking advantage of the quiet, he curled up in his make-shift bed and fell asleep.

...

"Buford! You can let me go now!" Baljeet snapped. The bully dropped him to the wet grass and Baljeet rubbed his sore behind. "But what about Perry?"

"He always shows up by the end of the day." Buford pointed out. "You're worrying about nothing, nerd. Now can we go?"

"Are you really going to put me up the flagpole?" Baljeet asked suspiciously, although he wondered if Buford would really tell him the truth.

"Meh, we'll see how I feel later on."

Figuring that was as much of an assurance as he was going to get, Baljeet sighed heavily and nodded. "We have to be back by noon so I can give Perry his lunch."

The two were about to set off when a glint caught Baljeet's eye. He paused and squinted into the distance, staring at the sparkle as it came closer. His eyes tripled in size as two large robots flew rapidly towards them. "What are _they_?"

Buford gaped. "Uh...a last minute creation by Phineas and Ferb?"

Baljeet seriously doubted this and cowered behind the bully as the mechanical contraptions approached his house. Their red eyes glowed dimly, their mechanical humming filling the silence. The two robots hovered in the middle of Baljeet's lawn, doing nothing.

Buford was about to approach the contraptions when one of them suddenly slammed through Baljeet's window. Baljeet screamed in shock and both boys ducked to avoid the raining glass shards. As much as he desperately wanted to run in terror, the knowledge that Perry was still inside caused Baljeet to summon his lingering shreds of courage and bolt into the house with Buford hot on his heels.

He charged into his bedroom just in time to see the robot scooping up a startled Perry. Baljeet lunged and wrapped his arms tightly around the platypus, holding on for dear life. Buford grabbed the lamp resting on Baljeet's computer desk and slammed it over the robot's head. The mechanical claws clutching Perry immediately retracted, and the red eyes lit up in rage. The second robot reached out for Baljeet. Buford jumped in front of the Indian pre-teen and was quickly wrapped up in steel tentacles. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Buford roared, struggling furiously against his bindings.

Filled with fear and horror, Baljeet shook but complied. Holding Perry close, he raced down the stairs and out of his house, desperately wondering where he could go for help.

Perry was twisting madly in Baljeet's arms. _Come on, kid, let me go! You don't stand a chance against those rust buckets, and neither does that wall of meat!_

The agent didn't doubt for a second that the robots were after him. He didn't know who sent them or why, but all he knew was that he needed to rescue Buford and destroy the robots.

The first robot zoomed after them, metal claws reaching out threateningly. Baljeet ran as fast as he could, but he no match for a furious robot. The claw latched around his waist and Baljeet immediately let Perry go. "Go, Perry! Save yourself!"

A laser emerged from the robots silver head. Perry raced off, dodging the bright red beams fired at him. With a cry of fear, Baljeet was lugged off into the sky.

Perry slowly peered around the tree he had taken cover behind. The robot was now nothing more than a speck in the distance. Eyes narrowed, the agent immediately put on his fedora and pressed a button on his watch.

Monogram's face flashed across the tiny screen. "Agent P? What's wrong?"

Through various chatters, gestures, and a couple of pictures borrowed from Baljeet's destroyed bedroom, Major Monogram was filled in. "Great Googly Moogly! Well Agent P, if those robots were after you, then the person who deployed them must be familiar with you."

Perry knew instantly he was not referring to Doofenschmirtz. As evil as the man tried to be, kidnapping two eleven-year old boys was not his style. Perry had a hunch that it might be someone from L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N trying to eliminate him.

"I'll get Carl to do a thorough scan of the area, and we'll see if we can figure out how they discovered your location. Agent P, I feel the need to remind you what will happen if you reveal your identity to those two boys."

Perry froze. If his secret was exposed, he would be removed from the Flynn-Fletcher family. But right now, he could not think of another way to rescue Buford and Baljeet without revealing himself or the O.W.C.A., and he was not going to let the two fend for themselves.

They had risked their lives to save a _platypus_. Perry was going to return the favor.

If he could help it, Phineas and Ferb would still have two of their best friends when they arrived back home.

**Hope the beginning wasn't too slow :P**


	2. Cause We're Evil

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

'**Cause We're Evil**

Major Monogram folded his hands tensely behind his back as Carl's fingers flew over the keyboard. Two pairs of eyes stared intensely at the screen as a variety of information flickered across. Carl finally paused and leaned closer, eyes narrowing. "Someone hacked into our system a few days ago, sir."

"I never would have guessed," the Major drawled sarcastically. "What concerns me is how they got into our database in the first place."

Carl shrugged helplessly. "The virus protections were in place and so were the alarms to signal me if anyone even _attempted _to break through our firewalls. I don't know how they did it, but they managed to pull Agent P's file from our system."

"What about the Flynn-Fletcher family?" Monogram asked sharply. "Are they in any danger?"

The intern shook his head. "I don't think so. They're on vacation at the moment, so as long as they stay out of the country they should be fine. Do you want me to send one of our agents out to watch over them just in case?"

"That might be a good idea." Monogram agreed. "But first, I want you to make sure no other information when missing and that all our computers are secure."

Carl saluted his boss and started to do a scan of the O.W.C.A computer system. Monogram lifted up his wrist and pushed a button. "Agent D? Come in Agent D!"

There was no response. Monogram frowned. It was still too early for any of his agents to be out on missions. Heck, the only person to ever start a plan so early was Doofenschmirtz, and he was staying rather quiet that day. Although he would normally be concerned, the Major had other pressing issues to deal with.

"Sir!"

The urgency in Carl's voice caused Monogram to turn his attention to the screen. The redhead was staring in horror at the assorted files displayed, fear written in his expression. "I did a scan of the entire system, and it's told me that-that..." Carl swallowed. "Every single piece of information we have on our agents has been viewed."

Monogram did not like the sound of that. "I want a scan of the Tri-State Area done _right now!_"

Carl obeyed. Soon a map came up on the screen, and sure enough, dozens of red dots that depicted the robots were swarming towards an unknown location off the grid. And each robot was coming from the houses that hosted their agents.

Perry shot out from one of the secret passageways just in time to hear his boss curse and slam his fist against the console. Concerned, he waddled up and pulled on his pant leg, chattering in question.

Monogram noted the only free agent and sighed heavily. "I have bad news, Agent P. Whoever was trying to take you has succeeded in taking all our other agents."

Perry was horrified.

"I don't know who this madman is, but he infiltrated our system and got to all our vital information. Carl and I are going to relocate somewhere else and help you from there. I want you to keep in touch with me at all times. Is that clear?" Monogram ordered.

Perry nodded seriously.

"Agent P, can I see your watch for a second?" Carl inquired.

The platypus handed it over and Carl carefully started taking it apart. "You see, every wristwatch comes with a tracking device so we can easily trace our agents if they fall into trouble. If this person hacked into our systems, I'm positive he managed to do the same to your watch. That's how the robots knew you were at Baljeet Rai's house, and not at your own."

The tracking chip was removed. Carl put the watch back together and handed it back to its owner. "Agent P, you should investigate L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N first of all. I know many of their members specialize in robotics, and hardly any of them have the same attitudes towards their enemies as Doctor Doofenschmirtz does."

"The lives of those two boys and our agents are at stake. Please, be careful Agent P." Monogram said firmly. "Carl, grab some necessary equipment and let's get out of here."

Perry saluted the two and jumped into another tube. He would need to be very, _very _careful.

...

Animal agents were being thrown into various steel cages that were hung from the ceiling by long chains. Furious animal noises rang out as the robots slammed the locks closed and removed their fedoras and any gadgets they might be harbouring.

Baljeet trembled with fear as his robot flew into the detainment centre. It was nothing more than a large concrete room with cages and barred windows. The only light source was the feeble sun rays and the glowing red eyes of the robots. The nerd stared in confusion at the various animals in the cages, and the animals stared back, just as confused as he was.

A familiar, shaking Chihuahua caught his attention. "Pinky?" Baljeet croaked in surprise. Isabella's dog turned towards the familiar voice, and his eyes grew in size upon seeing one of his owner's best friends being dragged along the cold floor.

"What is going on?" Baljeet cried. "Why do you have so many animals locked up in cages? It is illegal, you know! You should release them immediately!"

The robot shook him so hard his teeth rattled. Pinky barked sharply as the robot roughly shoved Baljeet into an empty cage. The robot slammed the steel door shut before hovering away. Baljeet gripped the bars and stared in dismay at his predicament. "I do not understand!"

"Neither do I, nerd, but we don't need to understand what's going on to know that we're about to get screwed."

The gruff voice was a surprising comfort. Baljeet could not help but smile. "Buford! You are okay!"

"Yeah, but those stupid trashcans won't be when I'm through with them." Buford growled. "I thought I told you to get away?"

"Well, I am not exactly excelling in the athletics department." Baljeet muttered. "Thank you...by the way, for trying to save me." He coughed awkwardly.

"Don't mention it, dweeb. Now, how are we getting out of here?"

Baljeet gestured around the room. "What do you mean? We cannot get out! We are trapped!"

"Quite right, my young friend."

...

Doctor Bloodpudding did not quite understand why two insignificant children were brought to their hideout, but the big boss simply told him that they had foolishly tried to save the notorious Agent P from being caught. It had worked, and so the boys were deemed a threat.

"_Besides," _the boss had said. _"The records show that these two brats assist in every big project Agent P's owners come up with. We can't take any chances. Agent P is lucky his family left the country just as our plot started to unfold, or else they would have been eliminated first."_

So here he was, standing in front of a quivering Indian pre-teen and a large, intimidating bully. "There is no chance of escape." He agreed to what the Indian pre-teen had stated earlier. "And there is no hope at a rescue. All the agents have been captured...and Agent P won't last long with our robots on the loose."

"What are you talking about, loser?" Buford snapped.

Bloodpudding blinked before chuckling. "Ah, that's right. You have no idea. That is rather wonderful, as your confusion will make this all the more entertaining."

"M-make what e-entertaining?" Baljeet asked nervously.

"Well, surely you don't think you'll stay in there forever. Soon every animal and person in this room will die from the noxious gas flowing from the air vents."

Baljeet stared at the various air shafts surrounding them. _"You're going to kill us?"_

"In approximately one hour." Bloodpudding said cheerfully. "After all the agents and you are gone, takeover will be a piece of cake."

"You won't get away with this!" Buford hollered as the evil scientist cackled and left the room.

"Who are we kidding?" Baljeet moaned, burying his face in his hands. "Yes he will!"

"Knock it off, nerd!" Buford barked. "What do we do every day? I'll tell you what we do! We defy the very laws of physics! If we can travel through time, build a tower to the moon and make you a rock star, then we can beat a jerk in a lab coat!"

Baljeet swallowed hard. There was truth to Buford's words. If there was anything you learned by being friends with Phineas and Ferb, it was that anything was possible.

...

Heinz Doofenschmirtz slumped at his desk, a bunch of blueprints in front of him and a pile of notes written on napkins. "Geez, what kind of evil genius am I?"

"Not a very good one!" Norm said cheerfully from his place in front of the television.

"Oh, shut up!" Heinz snapped. "I'm sure every smart person goes through a time where _they can't think of a single plan!"_

His fist slammed into the purple desk in irritation. For hours he had stared at various blueprints and come up with no decent plan (and his plans were _hardly _decent by a normal person's standards) and was suffering from the worst creativity block ever.

Just then his door slammed open and in walked his nemesis, who was looking slightly frazzled and anxious. "Oh, hello Perry the Platypus. I'm truly sorry, but I don't have an evil scheme today. I can't think of one!" He threw his hands in the air.

Perry shook his head and hopped onto Heinz's desk. He snatched the pencil from his hand and started scribbling on a spare piece of napkin. Heinz arched an eyebrow. "Well Perry the Platypus, if you were that bored we could have gone bowling or something. But if you really want to help think up my latest evil scheme, so be it."

The platypus rolled his eyes and thrust the note in front of the 'evil' doctor's face. Heinz squinted and read the slightly messy writing.

_Robots have kidnapped all the animal agents and I'm certain L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N is behind it! Do you know anything?_

Heinz was outraged. "Those _jerks_! Every time they do something evil they don't invite _me! _I founded the group for badness sake! That's it, I'm gonna go down there and give them a piece of my mind!"

Perry grabbed Heinz by the collar of his lab coat and pulled him back down. He hastily scribbled another message. _Don't burst in there! I'm positive their going to kill all the agents they captured. A bunch of robots almost got me on the way here but I eluded them._

"_What? _But you're _my _nemesis! Only I can destroy you!" Heinz snapped furiously. "They are _so _going to get it! What could be worse than destroying someone else's enemy?"

_They also kidnapped two eleven-year old boys-I think they're going to kill them to._

A shocked, stunned look crossed the evil scientist's face. It was soon replaced by a cold, dark fury that even frightened Perry.

If there was one thing Heinz protested strongly against, it was the mistreatment of children. He knew far too well what it felt like and loathed the fact that it did happen to children around the world daily. The fact that the organization _he _created had stooped so low as to grab two random kids off the street and were planning to kill them infuriated him.

"I don't care what you say, Perry the Platypus. You're going to go rescue them, and I'm coming with you."

Perry's eyes widened. At the most, he had been expecting reluctant information, not full cooperation. Heinz stormed for the door and he glanced behind him impatiently. "Well? Are you coming or not? We may not have much time. If I had to guess who's behind this, I would say Rodney. And he won't dawdle around."

...

"...Buford, why do you wear hair pins?"

"I _told _you not to ask me that, dweeb!" Buford snapped as he pulled a bobby pin from his short hair.

Baljeet smothered a giggle and reached out a hand. He caught the bobby pin when the bully tossed it at him. "There are cameras watching us...so we need a way to cause signal interference..."

Buford hummed in thought before digging around his shorts pocket. He removed a bouncy ball and smirked. "Good thing I don't clean my pockets out."

"But what use will a bouncy ball do?" Baljeet questioned.

"You'll see." Buford drew his arm back and threw the ball directly at Baljeet. Before the nerd had time to yelp in shock, the small projectile nailed him right where it hurt. A high-pitched squeal tore from Baljeet's throat as he sunk to his knees.

The animals that had ears covered them as the painful sound echoed throughout the room. The lenses of the cameras cracked or shattered completely. Buford grinned in satisfaction. "There. Now get to work before that dork comes and fixes the stupid things."

Whimpering, Baljeet gingerly stood up and picked the lock. It snapped open and Baljeet carefully jumped to the ground and quickly went to free Buford. "Thank you for the warning."

"No problem." Buford sprinted for the exit.

"_Wait!"_

Buford halted and whirled around. Baljeet had not moved an inch. "What?" He snapped back.

"The animals!" Baljeet protested. "I refuse to leave them here!"

Buford sighed in exasperation. "Okay, okay! Teach me how to pick a lock and I'll give you a hand. But if we get caught again, you're dead meat!"

Baljeet quickly showed the bully how to pick locks (Buford did not question how Baljeet knew this to begin with) and together they worked on freeing the locked up animals.

"I do not know what that evil guy means about you all being secret agents," Baljeet murmured as he picked the lock on Pinky's cage. "Perhaps he is suffering from paranoia."

He scooped Pinky out of his cage and set him down. Pinky rubbed against his leg in thanks before trotting off to converse with his fellow colleagues. There was only one animal left in a cage, and it was a panda. "I never knew we had so many unique pets in Danville." Baljeet remarked as he freed the last animal. The small panda latched onto Baljeet's leg in a hug.

"You are very welcome." Baljeet patted the panda on the head and with Buford's help, they ushered the animals out the door.

They didn't know where they were going, but they charged out the door and up a set of metal stairs. They burst into a tiled corridor, where two robots were standing guard. Baljeet yelped as one grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, red eyes glowing. "Not again!"

The other robot restrained Buford, who was shouting curses. Pinky had a split-second decision to make; allow his rescuer to be killed or risk being relocated.

Considering that two kids wasted valuable escape time to help a bunch of 'mindless' animals, it was not a difficult decision to make.

Pinky jumped up and tackled the robot to the ground. Peter the Panda quickly assisted in mangling the circuitry, and Agent Kendra the Kangaroo and Agent Freddy the Frog took down the second robot. Baljeet and Buford gawked.

"Y-you really are secret agents?" Baljeet squeaked. Pinky nodded in confirmation, and Baljeet fainted.

"Oh, for the love of-"Buford bent down, grabbed Baljeet and slung him over his shoulder just as alarms started to ring. "Okay, in retrospect, this should have been obvious. Any of you know where you're going?"

Pinky sniffed before nodding in one direction. Everyone followed the Chihuahua down twisting corridors and Buford could not help but admire as the agents took down the robots that were pouring towards them. Know that they were alert; nothing caught them off guard easily.

"I still don't know what's going on, but this is awesome!"


	3. Strangers and Dangers

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

**Strangers and Dangers **

A figure stood in a dark room, fingers tapping against a metal console in irritation. He had spent days plotting and planning to successfully capture every animal agent who worked for the O.W.C.A, and he was currently being foiled thanks to two eleven-year old kids. Eyes trained on the monitor that displayed dozens of agents kicking the circuitry out of his beloved creations, he growled. "Are all the exits sealed off?"

"We are in lockdown mode, sir." Dr. Bloodpudding agreed. "Although, we weren't quick enough to stop the wimps from leaving. But now no one can get in or out. Should I deploy more robots?"

"Hmm...I'm getting tired of playing around. Triple the force and I want those two boys eliminated immediately. The animal pests, however, will not get so quick a death." Images of torture flitted through his mind and a cruel grin crawled across his wrinkled face.

"Sir, that means all our robots will be leaving their positions!" Bloodpudding protested. "The control room will be vulnerable!"

"There's no way that those two brats will be able to make it out of that corridor. Every entrance and exit is locked down tight. There's no escape."

...

"Wake up, dweeb!" Buford snapped. The unconsciousness Indian was sprawled on the tiled floor and Buford was crouched beside him. When Baljeet gave no sign of response, the bully swung his hand back and slapped him across the face.

Startled by the sudden pain, Baljeet bolted upwards. He took in the sight of animals-_animals_-fighting the rapidly-increasing flow of robots. He swayed, but did not faint again. "This is really happening..."

"Yes, yes it is. Those trash cans are starting to outnumber these kick-butt animals. What do we do?" Buford demanded. He was more brawn than brain, and his knowledge on robotics was definitely lacking.

Baljeet took a deep breath to calm down and gingerly stepped over to a robot that had been destroyed. Its circuitry was scattered across the white tiles and the hatch had been torn off. The genius bent down and studied the interior of the robot and then the removed circuitry. "Well, the good news is that these robots are not operated by batteries."

Buford crossed his arms. "And how is that good news?"

"You see, if all of the robots are controlled by one power source, it will be much easier to destroy." Baljeet explained. "What we need to do is find the location of the robot's power and dismantle it."

"You make it sound easy." Buford grumbled.

Just then a barrage of robots poured into the corridor. Baljeet shrieked and frantically looked among the fighting animals for Pinky. Spotting the Chihuahua ripping out a handful of wires from a robot, he raced over and flung himself to the ground to avoid a stream of lasers. "Pinky! Buford and I are going to see if we can find the power source that is controlling these robots. Will you and the others be okay?"

Pinky barked sharply at his colleagues, who gave him quick salutes of understanding. Baljeet frowned in confusion as Pinky started pushing him away from the killer robots. "Pinky...you and the others do not have to stay behind with us." Isabella would be devastated if anything happened to her beloved pet, and Baljeet didn't want the other agents to feel compelled to stay behind, even if it _was _their job.

_I'm sticking around, kid. You also seem to forget that we're trained agents. _Pinky barked in amusement.

Baljeet smiled gratefully. "Come on, Buford! Let us go before the robots overwhelm the agents completely!"

The two boys and a Chihuahua raced through the thick crowd of metal machines and intelligent animals. Baljeet approached a door at the end of the corridor and gripped the doorknob tightly. He grunted and pulled, but it was locked. "They locked us in!"

"Move aside, nerd!" Buford cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. Letting a bellow like an angry bull, he charged at the door and slammed right into it, knocking it off of its hinges. Baljeet and Pinky stared in shock. Buford grinned in satisfaction and rubbed his shoulder. "Good thing I play football, huh?"

"That was a bit frightening..." Baljeet muttered as they raced into another corridor. "Now, we need to split up and search the area-"

Pinky barked in protest.

"Alright, go ahead and bust down a door." Buford drawled. "I'd like to see it."

Baljeet scowled. "I do not need to body-slam a door like an animal-whoop, sorry Pinky. I will just pick the lock."

Pinky barked louder to get their attention. One look quickly told both boys that they would stay together, and there would be no arguments.

Another door was broken down. Baljeet sighed in exasperation and glanced nervously around the empty corridor. They wouldn't be safe for long. "Buford, we cannot just break down every door until we-"

"Found it!"

The Indian child raced into the room Buford had broken into and gaped. Indeed, by some odd coincidence, Buford had found the source of the robot's power.

The two boys and agent were standing on a long metal balcony that overlooked a hulky, silver and green generator. It hummed loudly and multi-coloured wires hooked it up to a large flat screen. Baljeet squinted at the data that sped across it. "The data is on the robots' health, it seems. Now...how to disable it..."

"We could just rip the wires off," the bully suggested.

"That is a bad idea. By my estimate, it seems that the generator is conducting twice the normal amount of power than it should. One touch will send a deadly shock through your body and fry you to a crisp." Baljeet warned.

"Whether you touch it or not doesn't matter; you're dead anyway."

There was a blinding flash of yellow light and the two boys stumbled back, gripping the metal railing with one hand and shielding their eyes with the other. After the second the light disappeared and Baljeet peered between his fingers.

Pinky was frozen in a block of ice, his face an expression of shock. "Pinky! What did you do to him?"

"A merciful act that will not be extended to you brats," the man growled. He had an odd-looking face with a pointed nose and ears. "You should have let my creations take that pesky platypus instead of foolishly saving it."

"_Perry _is a him," Baljeet mumbled.

"So, geezer, you haven't caught Perry yet?" Buford taunted. "What's the matter, not smart enough to beat a platypus?"

The man bristled. "For your information, my name is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein. And I _will _capture that nuisance. It's only a matter of time."

Buford burst into laughter and Baljeet hid his giggles behind his hand. "Dude that is the dumbest name I have ever heard."

Rodney held out his freeze-ray and Buford immediately shut up. "That's what I thought. I underestimated your abilities. I never expected you to get this far. Since you managed to escape _and _free those meddlesome agents, I'll have to destroy you."

Baljeet gulped. "You don't _have _to destroy us."

"Don't worry; your deaths will be quick. It's a luxury the agents won't have." Rodney let out a high-pitched whistle and two robots appeared instantly. "Eliminate them."

...

_*Earlier*_

"Perry the Platypus, why can't _I _drive?" Heinz complained.

Perry sighed in exasperation. _Because it's my car!_

Heinz huffed and wriggled around a bit. It was a tight fit, considering the hover car was platypus-sized. Perry had checked in with Monogram and Heinz had assured them both that he knew exactly where the boys (and agents) were being held. "You know the old condemned warehouse outside the city limits? Well, that's it! It may look like a dump outside, but it's tricked out on the inside!"

Driving with Doofenshmirtz was never fun, considering all the doctor did was complain and whine.

"There it is!" Heinz suddenly cried, pointing below at a large rundown warehouse surrounded by a barbed-wire fence. Perry landed the hover car in a place where it was out of sight and the two climbed out.

"Perry the Platypus, we can't just walk up! There are secret cameras all over the place. Here, you can hide in my lab coat. And don't worry; if the robots attack, I brought my Taser!"

Before Perry could protest, he was roughly shoved underneath the scientist's white coat. It was a poor hiding spot, considering Perry was a giant lump in the middle of Heinz's chest, but the doctor was completely oblivious as he strode up to the set of steel doors. He slid his pass card into a discrete slot and they were granted entrance.

Metallic clanging noises and animal cries could be heard instantly. Perry wriggled out from underneath Heinz's coat and bolted for the source. Heinz opened the various doors they needed to pass through and eventually they discovered the battle.

The number of robots was overwhelming. Various agents were already restrained and the ones still fighting were dwindling. Perry spotted Agent F and rushed over to his colleague. _What is going on?_

_These two boys rescued us, but before we got too far the robots attacked. _Agent F croaked. _I'm pretty sure the other scientists panicked once we escaped and left, but there's at least one more still here._

_Probably the person who created these things. _Perry scanned the mess of scrap metal and frowned in concern. _Wait, where _are _the two boys?_

Agent F shook his head. _The brave souls raced off to find the power source of these robots and destroy it. At least, that's what Agent Pinky told us. He went with them._

_How long ago?_

_Couldn't tell you. It seems like we've been fighting forever._

Perry knew that if Pinky, Baljeet and Buford didn't stop the robots soon, they would be defeated. _I'm going to see if I can find them. Stall them for as long as you can._

_Easy for you to say! _Agent F muttered in annoyance before jumping back into the fray.

...

Baljeet and Buford were grabbed roughly by the robots, their arms pinned painfully to their sides. Baljeet screamed as the robot readied to throw him into the energy-pulsating generator. Buford swore loudly, straining towards him. Rodney stood back, his hands behind his back and a smile of anticipation on his ugly face.

"_Hold it right there, you Dummkopf!"_

Something slammed into the robot holding Baljeet, causing the machine to lose its grip. Baljeet squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for the painful impact that falling three levels would bring him. But something grabbed him by the strap of his overalls in the nick of time.

Baljeet cautiously opened his eyes. A hunched man wearing a lab coat was his rescuer. Buford frowned and rubbed his sore arms. The newcomer had completely destroyed the robot that was holding him captive with a Taser, of all things. "What the heck is a pharmacist doing here?"

"Buford!" Baljeet chided. "Be nice. He just saved my life." The Indian eleven-year old offered a smile at Heinz. "Thank you very much. I do not know how I will repay you."

The man looked sheepish. "It was nothing, really." Did he really need to tell them he was the founder of the group that had nearly killed them?

"_Doof..."_

Well...apparently, he would.

Baljeet shrunk back as Rodney advanced, hand gripping his freeze ray. The man Rodney called Doof moved in front of the two boys, eyes narrowed. "Back off, Rodney."

"You know him?" Buford asked suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" Rodney hissed, ignoring the boy and his eyes glinting dangerously. "Do you realize that you will be _destroyed _for being a traitor?"

"A traitor?" Baljeet whispered in confusion.

"They're just kids, Rodney. What could you possibly gain from killing them?"

"What do you care? You're supposed to be _evil _Doofy...but you were never good at it." Rodney chuckled mockingly. "You know, I'm actually going to enjoy this."

Perry suddenly shot through the doorway and slammed his beaver-like tail against the back of Rodney's head. He crumpled to the ground, out cold. Delighted that Perry was safe, the Indian child rushed forwards and scooped him up. "Perry! You are all right!"

The platypus chattered in assurance. Heinz furrowed his brow. "Wait, you know my nemesis?"

Buford and Baljeet stared at the man. "You really _are _evil?" Baljeet exclaimed.

"Okay, I think it's time someone told me what the heck has been going on!" Buford snapped. "Seriously, I'm gonna start cracking skulls soon."

"Can we get out of here please?" Baljeet asked anxiously. "Explanations can wait, and we need to check on the other agents-"

"Relax, kid. Perry the Platypus called in for reinforcements. All the L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N members probably ran out-and they tease _me _for being a scrawny wimp. Rodney here will get his comeuppance. The agents are fine...which is a bit of a pity, but oh well." Heinz shrugged.

"L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N?" Buford repeated in disbelief. "Seriously, I need an explanation. I...I'm not understanding."

"A lot of people think I'm a pharmacist, but I'm really an evil scientist; Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I created L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N; it's an organization that's compiled of all the evil doers in the Tri-State Area." Heinz explained as Perry worked on dismantling the generator. "Recently, they've started leaving me out of their plans, and this was one of them. Rodney created the robots to kidnap the agents so he could destroy them. I don't know how you kids fit in, but if you hadn't been involved, all the agents would be dead by now. Again, it's a slight pity, but there are still plenty of opportunities."

"Evil organization, animal agents to defeat those evil jerks." Buford said aloud. "Evil scientists wanted to get rid of agents with robots. Okay, starting to get it."

Baljeet shook his head, taking the information in. "If you are evil, then why did you save me?"

Heinz looked offended. "I'm evil, not a monster! I wouldn't harm a kid! Well, not intentionally, anyway. How _did _you get here, anyway?"

Baljeet was about to answer when he noticed Perry making slashing motions across his throat. Whatever relationship Perry had with this doctor (Baljeet thought it was rather like his frenemy relationship with Buford, if a bit more so) it was clear he didn't know of Phineas or Ferb. "We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Eh, that happens to me a lot." Heinz agreed.

"How did you even know where we were?" Buford asked suspiciously. "

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "Is it not obvious? His nemesis told him." Buford punched Baljeet in the arm and the nerd quickly distanced himself from the bully.

"Not what I meant, nerd. I meant how did he know that this Love Muffin group of his was the cause?"

"L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N," Heinz corrected. "Really, these people are the only ones jerky enough to kill a couple of kids. Since I'm a member, I know all the hideouts (even if Rodney didn't tell me them...) and I have my own passkey." Heinz dug through his pocket and pulled out a slim purple card.

"That explains how you got in here when everything else was locked up tight." Baljeet noted. "I hope you will not get into much trouble with that guy." Even if the man claimed to be evil, he had still saved his life.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Maybe I'll zap him with one of my –Inators..." Heinz hummed in thought.

"We got names, you know." Buford said in irritation.

"Oh!" Baljeet exclaimed. "He does not know them! I apologize for my appalling manners. I am Baljeet and this is my frenemy Buford."

"You got a frenemy too, huh? Which side are you on?"

"The one that gets kicked, mostly."

Heinz smiled sympathetically. "I know the feeling. It's not a good one...it's a pretty painful, traumatizing one."

"Hey, nerd, what are we gonna do about Pinky?"

The bully was crouched beside the block of ice that contained the agent. "Isabella is gonna flip, and she's probably gonna blame me."

Perry, who had finished disabling the generator, tensed and glanced at Doofenshmirtz. The man had completely missed the name-drop and was rummaging around his lab coat. "Here, my Mini-Laser-Inator should do the trick."

Baljeet accepted it and carefully melted the ice. Soon enough, the Chihuahua was completely thawed out. Pinky shook off the water and glanced around. _What happened? _He asked Perry.

The platypus smiled. _I'll tell you later._

**I wrote this before I saw Bully Bromance Breakup xD **

**Not redoing it now, nope nope. Awesome episode, though. **


	4. Life Goes On

**Life Goes On**

Eventually, a few agents came by to take the unconscious Rodney into custody. Perry, Pinky, Baljeet, Buford and Doofenshmirtz headed back to where the battle had taken place. Scraps of metal, pieces of wiring littered the tiled floor and the corridor was clogged by the deactivated robots. It was a tight squeeze to get in and out, but the cleaning up would have to wait.

"Good work, Agent P!"

Baljeet and Buford stared at the white-moustached man that joined them. He wore a green uniform with the purple initials MM. "Are you their commanding officer?" The nerd asked as Perry and Pinky saluted the man.

"Ah, so you have found out. I suppose it was inevitable. I'm Major Monogram, the commanding officer of Agent P's division. A few of these agents belong to a different sector of O.W.C.A" The Major explained.

Buford groaned. "So many acronyms..."

"Organization Without a Cool Acronym." Heinz explained. "But to be honest, it's not as bad as L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N."

"Yeah, you really didn't think that one through." Monogram agreed. "Anyway, I suppose I should thank you boys as well. If you hadn't escaped and freed my agents, you would have all been dead by the time Agent P showed up."

"It was nothing, really." Baljeet muttered. "What happened to the other guy that was here?"

"Most of the members of L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N fled the building when the agents were freed-"

"I knew it," Heinz grinned triumphantly. "The wimps!"

Monogram rolled his eyes. "I sent a few of our bird agents out to see if they could hunt the scum down. When they're caught, we'll erase their memories so they'll forget about you, and that Heinz betrayed them."

Heinz let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I mean, I can totally take them, but those guys can be really frightening sometimes." He paused. "Wait, are you gonna erase my memory too?"

Monogram paused and glanced at Perry. The man did go through all this trouble to save Baljeet and Buford, so it was doubtful he would target them in the future. And he was clueless; there was a pretty good chance he wouldn't put two and two together if he ever came across Phineas and Ferb with Baljeet and Buford and Perry in his 'mindless' pet' form. "No, but if you blow up my car on the way out, then you better hope Agent P doesn't catch you."

Heinz blanched and hastily backed away. "Er, you know, I think I ought to get going. I still have to think up an evil scheme for tomorrow. See you kids around, and I'll see _you_ tomorrow, you semi-aquatic pest."

Perry smirked and tilted his hat towards the doctor. Baljeet waved goodbye as the evil scientist squeezed past the still robots. "Goodbye! Thank you again for saving my life!"

Buford's stomach let out a growl and he rubbed it. "Geez! Can we go now? I'm starving, and I want a cheeseburger _really _badly."

"It is getting late, isn't it?" Baljeet mused. "My mother will be worried if I'm not home soon. Wow, I can't believe we got kidnapped by robots, freed a whole organization of animal agents _and _defeated the evil whacko behind it all in _one _day!"

"I bet that's something Phineas and Ferb couldn't even do." Buford cackled. Perry growled and the bully held up his hands. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Speaking of Phineas and Ferb..." The Major cleared his throat and Perry's heart fell. "You see boys; the Flynn-Fletcher's are Perry's host family. If anyone discovers his secret identity, he will need to be relocated." He paused and glanced at Pinky, who was trying very hard to fade into the background. "Sorry, Agent Pinky. You as well."

The two agents were devastated.

"How come?" Buford snapped. "What's so bad about us knowing?"

Monogram arched an eyebrow and Buford winced. "Okay, well, this was a total freak occurrence. The evil jerks didn't even know who we were!"

"But what if they eventually find out?" Monogram crossed his arms. "As trustworthy as you or your friends may be, there is still the possibility that one of you will make a mistake and the secret will get out."

"Oh come on!" Buford cried. "You can't tell me that no one in Danville has noticed a platypus with a _fedora _fighting a pharmacist on a daily basis!"

"As odd as this may seem, the general people of Danville can't _tell _that Agent P is Perry the Platypus. Only close friends of the Flynn-Fletcher family (and the family itself) would be able to tell Agent P is really Perry the Platypus. Even Doofenshmirtz only recognizes Perry when he has his hat on."

"So we're not in any danger!" Buford pointed out. "All Perry has to do is act like a mindless ducky thing and the dude won't even clue in."

Before Monogram could respond, his watch started beeping. "What is it, Carl?"

The ginger on the small screen adjusted his glasses. "The evil scientists have been rounded up and I erased their memories. By the way, how did the Agent P's take the news? I bet they're excited. And what about the boys? I-"

"You ruined it, Carl! I haven't told them yet." Monogram snapped. "Great job, Mr. Blabbermouth!"

A sudden force of familiarity struck Baljeet and he was irritated that he hadn't remembered sooner. "Wait a minute! Carl! As in, the Carl who helped us with the Anti-Gravity device? And you! You were his father!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Buford bellowed, having been sick the day Phineas and Ferb built their fun launcher.

"Nothing, nothing." Baljeet muttered, waving a hand dismissively and frowning at the Major suspiciously. The elder smiled somewhat sheepishly at him before clearing his throat.

"Well, I _should _relocate Agent P and Agent Pinky. But I won't."

The platypus and Chihuahua beamed happily. Baljeet let out a sigh of relief. He would have felt terribly guilty if Isabella, Phineas and Ferb lost their beloved pets, even though it wasn't really his fault the secret was exposed.

"I don't think I've ever seen as much bravery in a pair of eleven-year olds as I did today." _Well, today, and the whole Robot Riot incident-but one thing at a time. _"You risked your lives to save a platypus you initially believed to be mindless, and then _again _to free the agents. Why?"

Baljeet blushed. "Well, we could not just leave them there!"

"Yeah, Isabella would have my head if I didn't do anything to help her beloved-OUCH!" Baljeet had elbowed him sharply in the side. He made a mental note to make the dweeb pay for that one later and quickly added "And we couldn't just leave them. It would be a hugely jerky thing to do...and I'm not _that_ much of a jerk."

"And because of that, I owe you one. If it hadn't been for you my agents would be dead. So, to repay you, you can know of Perry and Pinky's secret and they won't have to be relocated."

"Really?" Baljeet squealed. "This is great! Wait until Phineas and Ferb-"

"Sorry, boys. But _only _you can know of O.W.C.A." Monogram interjected.

Baljeet faltered and glanced at the two agents. They were smiling, but there was something in their eyes..._wistfulness._

As happy as they were everything worked out, they would love it more if their beloved owners knew of their secret before anyone else. And Baljeet didn't blame them.

It was Phineas, Ferb and Candace who raised Perry. It was Isabella who loved and adored Pinky. It wasn't fair that Perry and Pinky had to hide a big part of their life from the ones they loved most. It wasn't fair that Baljeet and Buford could know when Phineas, Ferb and Isabella couldn't.

"May I please have my memory erased as well?"

Major Monogram, Perry and Pinky stared at him in shock. Buford punched his shoulder. "Are you serious?" The bully snapped. "The dude is letting us remember all this and you're _asking _to forget?"

Baljeet crossed his arms determinedly. "Buford, Phineas and Ferb have encouraged me to do things I believed I could not do. Isabella has always been a support. All four of you are my confidents. They are our best friends, Buford. If Phineas, Ferb and Isabella do not get to know what their pets do every day, then it is not fair that we get to."

"But-!"

"You can do what you want, Buford. I, however, am requesting that I get my memory erased."

Buford looked torn for a moment. As much as he wanted to remember, he knew there was truth to Baljeet's words. And besides, it wouldn't be any fun if he was the only one who remembered. "Fine, whatever. I guess I'll get my brain messed with too, but be careful! I got some important stuff in there."

Monogram stared at the two for a long moment. "Are you certain?"

"Absolutely," Baljeet and Buford said in unison.

"Alright then. CARL! Get the machine ready. There's been a change in plans." Monogram barked into his watch before motioning for the boys to follow him.

Baljeet felt a tug on his pant leg. Perry smiled gratefully up at him and Pinky tilted his hat. Baljeet saluted the two agents. "You are very welcome."

...

Carl hooked the two boys up to the machine and carefully monitored the process. If he took away too much, it would be a problem and the Major would kill him. The last thing they needed was another Lawrence Fletcher incident. "You know, sir, this is pretty decent of them."

"Keep your eye on the screen, Carl! And yes, yes it is. You know Agent P; I didn't think I would ever see anyone as loyal to Phineas and Ferb as you are. But they certainly have picked their friends right."

Perry smiled in agreement. You couldn't get any more loyal than risking your life to save your best friend's pet platypus from a couple of deadly robots.

"You know," the Major said thoughtfully. "I'm surprised they didn't ask why all our agents are animals."

_They've seen weirder. When your friends with my boys, you eventually accept that _anything _is possible and not to question why or how._

"All done, sir!" Carl proclaimed, slipping the metal helmets off of the two sleeping boys.

"Excellent! Carl, help Agent P bring them back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Who knows when they'll wake up?"

...

It was, actually, a few minutes later. Moaning, Baljeet pressed a hand to his pounding head and blearily glanced around. The sky was a dull orange, signalling it was nearly time for dinner. His phone trilled, startling Buford awake. "Hello?"

"Baljeet Rai! Where are you?" His mother demanded. "You know you're supposed to call when you leave the house!"

"Sorry, Mother. I-"He stared around Phineas and Ferb's backyard in confusion. How had he gotten there? "I was just on my way home. I will see you soon."

He slipped his cell phone back in his overall pocket and rubbed his eyes. "Buford, how did we get here?"

Buford shrugged. "I don't know. To be honest, the whole day was like a blur. I hardly remember anything after I barged into your house."

"Perhaps Perry was feeling homesick, so we brought him back and fell asleep under the tree." Baljeet gasped. "Oh! Perry!"

A familiar chattering sound calmed him. Perry waddled out from behind the tree and settled in between the two boys. "There you are, Perry. It is time to go home. Mother will not be happy if we stay out any longer. Would you like to stay for supper, Buford?"

"YES! I'm STARVING! Let's GO!" Buford lifted Baljeet and Perry off of the ground and ran with impressive speed towards Baljeet's house.

...

A week passed and the Flynn-Fletcher family returned. Candace's vacation was not as relaxing as she had expected, but then, she should have realized Phineas and Ferb wouldn't limit their Big Ideas to America. Although, she would admit that the giant croissant had been impressive. Too bad it mysteriously disintegrated before her parents could see it.

Baljeet and Buford were waiting for the family at eight o'clock the day they were due to be back. The burgundy car pulled into the driveway and the two brothers immediately hopped out, sprinting across the wet morning grass and tackling their platypus into a hug. "Hey, buddy! We missed you!"

Candace slouched from the car, dragging her suitcases behind her. She paused long enough to scratch Perry on the head before using her key to unlock the door and trudging inside to call Stacy on the landline and text Jeremy with her cell.

"Here you are, Baljeet. You've done a wonderful job looking after Perry, but I expected nothing less." Lawrence said cheerfully as he started to go for his wallet. Baljeet quickly shook his head.

"That is very kind of you, but I enjoyed watching Perry. No payment is necessary."

"Would you accept a slice of French Apple Pie?" Linda asked, carrying a stack of white frozen French pastry boxes to the house.

Baljeet's eyes widened. "Yes, please."

"...me too, please?" Buford asked hopefully.

Linda laughed. "Of course, Buford. Lawrence, could you give me a hand?"

"Sure thing, darling!" Lawrence took a portion of her load and they went into the house to start baking.

"So, how was your vacation?" Baljeet asked. He was glad to see the stepbrothers. It had been rather boring around Danville without them.

"It was great!" Phineas exclaimed, setting Perry down beside them. "We built a giant croissant, climbed the Eiffel Tower, and made a life-size sculpture of the Mona Lisa and Ferb painted a masterpiece for the Louvre!"

"We had a scrapbook made so you can see as well." Ferb added, pulling out a leather-bond scrapbook and flipping through the pages.

"Glad you dorks had fun," Buford muttered. "The only thing we did that came close to exciting was when we tried to give Perry a bath."

"That's always fun," Phineas agreed, missing Buford's sarcasm completely. "But it wasn't the same without you guys or Isabella. When does she get back from the camping trip?"

"Soon, I think. She said-oh look! There she is."

Isabella's mom's car pulled up to the curb. Isabella climbed out and raced for her best friends, a delighted grin on her face. The group hug lasted for as long as Buford was comfortable before pulling away. "How many patches did you get this time?" He asked.

The girl beamed. "I added ten new patches to my sash this week! It was great! How was your trip to Paris, guys?"

"We got a whole scrapbook of projects we want to show you guys." Phineas jumped eagerly.

"We had a normal week." Baljeet informed her. "But it was interesting to have a platypus for a pet for a while."

"He's great, isn't he?" Phineas smiled fondly at the teal semi-aquatic mammal by their feet. "Thanks for taking such good care of him, Baljeet. Come on, we got lots to show you!"

The group sprinted into the backward with Perry on their heels. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro arrived a few minutes later with Pinky and joined Linda in the kitchen. The kids laughed over the stories Phineas and Ferb told and soon the noise annoyed Candace enough for her to stick her head out the window.

"I'm trying to have a conversation, here! Do you know-"

The rant was cut off when a blinding flash of green light illuminated the yard. The group was so distracted they did not notice that the tree had a hatch or that Perry and Pinky were currently gob-smacked. The light disappeared and the kids blinked at each other in confusion. "Okay...that was weird. What-"

Phineas froze, dark blue eyes growing wide as an onslaught of previously forgotten memories overtook him.

"_Behold, the mind blowing first images from beyond our dimensional reality!"_

"_So you've discovered your pet is a secret agent-I don't want your pamphlet!"_

"_You're a secret agent!"_

"_Is that me? I look good."_

"_Perry! W-We came to rescue you. So far it isn't going as well as we hoped."_

"_Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet, I'd have two nickels, which isn't a lot, but it's weird that it happened twice, right?"_

"_You know, all that's going to happen from you guys coming up here is that I'm going to have a brand new Platyborg. And maybe even a Boyborg!"_

"_Mom, you can say it all you want! There's nothing there! Woo-hoo! I did it, I saved the world! You can go back to your movie now."_

"_So none of us will remember_ any_ of today?"_

"_Isabella!"_

"_Hit it Carl!"_

"_Wait, wait, wait!"_

It seemed that everyone had similar flashbacks, for everyone was gaping at the platypus and Chihuahua in disbelief. Buford and Baljeet, who had also recalled their previous robot adventure, were also a bit stunned. "Gee, you think you know a platypus..."

Candace gaped down at them. "HEY! Did-did anyone else-?"

"Robot Riot, second dimension, your second self kicking butt?" Phineas finished. "Yeah, we remembered."

Pinky and Perry slowly got to their hind legs and stared at the kids uncertainly. Did Major Monogram really just give them back their memories?

Candace put the phone back to her ear. "Robot Riot, two dimensions, kicking butt in tree-house robots."

"Candace, what the _heck _are you talking about?" Stacy exclaimed.

The redhead hung up abruptly, knowing she would have to deal with Stacy later. She sent of a text of what she had said to Stacy to Jeremy and got a bunch of question marks in return. She leaned back out the window to see Phineas and Ferb cradling Perry and Isabella stroking Pinky. Phineas and Isabella both had slightly red faces. "I don't know what the heck just happened, but whatever it is Stacy and Jeremy don't remember a thing."

"It must just be us then. That's fine with me." Phineas grinned at Perry. "This is great!"

Perry chattered in agreement, still a bit astounded. Phineas glanced up at the window. Candace was still staring at them. "You wanna join the Flynn-Fletcher family hug?"

"...is he gonna bite me?" She hadn't forgotten all the times she kicked him out of her room and called him a 'little meat brick'.

The look the platypus gave her said; _if I haven't bitten you yet, what makes you think I'm going to start now?_

"Just wondering." Candace bolted out of her room, down the stairs and outside. She wrapped her arms around her two brothers and their platypus, which gently nipped at her hand teasingly.

"We've got one heck of a story to tell you dweebs!" Buford exclaimed. "It involves that Doof guy!"

Phineas was intrigued. "Really? Cool! I wonder how Dr. D is doing..." He paused and glanced at Isabella, who smiled awkwardly back.

"Um...Phineas...about...you know," she muttered in embarrassment.

Phineas leaned towards her and pecked her on the cheek. "Does that answer your question?" He asked with a soft smile.

Isabella squealed and latched onto her long-time crush. Buford stared at the sky. "Gag me..."

"Just think of how much fun we'll have with_ two _Agent P's!" Phineas exclaimed loudly.

"_Shush!"_

Everyone jumped as the tree hatch slid open and Carl stumbled out. "Can you _please _keep it down? Major Monogram is gonna kill me if he ever finds out what I did..."

"You gave us back our memories?" Phineas asked in delight. "Thanks, man!"

"You're welcome, but I really want to emphasize how important it is that you don't let anyone know about O.W.C.A or the fact that you're the owners of our two best agents. Please, _please _keep it a secret!" Carl begged. "And part of that means no following Pinky to his nemesis-"he glanced pointedly at Isabella. "-and no going off to visit Doofenshmirtz when you feel like it!"

"Ah," Phineas pouted. "He was actually a pretty nice guy."

"He still is a nice guy." Baljeet shook his head in amusement, wondering how someone could be so awful at being evil.

Perry chattered suspiciously. Carl shrunk back from the accusing glare. "Okay...I messed up. I accidently gave Doofenshmirtz his memories back as well."

The platypus wasn't sure if he wanted to punch Carl for making a stupid mistake or hug him for allowing him to be himself around the people who cared about him the most.

"But I already talked to him! He said it would be no fun fighting another nemesis if you got relocated, so he promised not to mention Phineas and Ferb or go anywhere near them." Carl said quickly.

Perry frowned. A promise from the evil doctor wasn't a great one, but he would have to hope Heinz would keep his word this time.

"Thanks a lot, Carl!" Phineas smiled at the intern. "We won't get you in trouble, we promise."

...

Carl headed back to O.W.C.A, his stomach bubbling with nerves. He couldn't believe he had given the kids their memories back, but what Baljeet had said before really touched him. The kids were incredible loyal to one another and even the others pets-they would keep the secret.

Major Monogram glanced up as Carl shuffled into the staff room. The intern made himself a cup of coffee with shaking hands and the Major shook his head. "So...Carl..."

"Yes, sir?" Carl squeaked. Stupid, high squeaky voice that always came out when felt guilty about something!

"...when were you planning on telling me you gave the kids their memories back?"

Carl dropped the cup of coffee, nearly fainting from the sheer terror he felt. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen the Major grinning in amusement and realized that Monogram didn't intend to rectify the situation. But he was currently in a full blown panic mode.

Major Monogram smirked. "Busted..."

**I told ya it wouldn't be long :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this short story. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it :)**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
